Wait, that wasn't a deer (rewritten)
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: When the Cullen's are playing baseball, and Charlie is hunting with billy and Harry, what happens when the bullet misses the buck and hits a certain Cullen? ***Book pairings*** one shot. No romance between Alice and Charlie because that's freaking creepy, and it's book pairings.. My OC is mentioned lightly.


i own nothing.

* * *

Alice

I ran through the woods with jasper, we were hunting as usual. I had caught a few deer, a mountain lion and a grizzly. Jasper and I were satisfied for now, so we sat in a tree talking and laughing with each other. "We should dance!" I said smiling jumping down from the tree he followed. We ran to the baseball field. It was the middle of fall, the leaves were changing I kicked off my flats, it was pretty dry where we were. It was bright today, I sparkled lightly in the sun light. I threw my arms around his neck. He wound his arms around me. We danced crushed against each other with absolutely no music for at least an hour. I spun under him gracefully. I pressed my lips to his. Today was perfect. "Love you." I said softly smiling he picked me up and spun me around. It started to lightly rain but it was still bright. He kissed me again.

-Charlie

I was hunting today with Harry and billy, it amazed me that billy could still hunt. I was in a tree stand drinking Vitiman R I had my gun loaded waiting for the first animal that moved. All we'd managed to kill today was a case of beer, and 7 hours of our life. Seth showed up as a giant Wolf Alice's Daughter marrissa was on his back. She carried another case of beer in her arms "hey Charlie." He said smiling. Her hair was in its usual braid, she wore a tank top, jeans and boots. How was she not freezing?

-jasper

The others met back at the field, Alice said it would storm later. We were going to play a bit of baseball. I tossed the bat in the air and caught it absentmindedly. Alice ran around the bases and practiced her pitching. While I wasn't expecting it, she landed on my shoulders and kissed me. I smiled and caught the bat with one hand I threw it down and kept kissing her. She whispered something but I couldn't make it out. We were soon joined by the mischievous wolf whistle of Emmett "hello good children" he boomed. Our new nickname was the good children since we never, once, got caught. Emmett and rose caught caught at least once a week. Alice jumped off my shoulders. She giggled shyly. We shared one last dance smiling at each other. "Are the others on the way?" Alice asked Emmett "yeah. They're just" he began, the yelled "SLOW!" As loud as he possibly could. I sighed. Edward ran onto the field and tackled Emmett. "Not so much." He said grinning. rose ran after him tossing a bat. Carlisle and Esme joined us too. Carlisle and rose decided who went first. Alice was dancing across the field. "It's time" Alice declared smiling. She threw the first pitch, Emmett knocked it into non existence. Edward ran after it as Emmett attempted a home run. He achieved it smiling proudly. I high fived him as he came back in. Alice and Carlisle switched places so she could bat.

Alice

I hit the new ball into the distance and ran. I slid into home. as I stood, I heard a gunshot. Jasper dove in front of me, but he was too late. It hit my leg and I fell to the ground clutching it in pain. I let out a small soundless scream. I glanced through the woods and saw Charlie. A vampire tear ran down my face. I felt so betrayed. Why had he shot at me? Jasper lifted me up. "Let me see." I moved my hand. It was bleeding vampire blood. Jasper carried me home. He layed me on our bed, I couldn't move it. I winced as he wrapped it in bandages. "Ow. Ow, stop, it hurts." I begged him, wincing.

-Charlie

I heard people in the middle of the forest, what were they doing here? I thought I heard Alice Cullen's silvery laugh, but surely not, they were off camping, surely they didn't camp this close to home. I heard another laugh followed by "hello, good children." That was probably the dark haired one, but I couldn't see them. Then I swore I heard her again, I think I heard her say "it's time" time for what? Soon there were the loudest baseball noises ever. It sounded as if they'd plugged up a baseball game to a million amps.

I saw a huge buck. I aimed for it. As I pulled the trigger I heard marrissa yell "no! Don't!" But it was too late, the bullet was already speeding through the air. I looked at marrissa. "Why shouldn't I have done that?" I asked her "mom, dad, and the rest are playing baseball over there, if you miss, you'll hit one of them. She told me as we watched the deer run away and the bullet hit Alice's leg, I saw her fall with her hand over it. I saw her scream soundlessly in pain. She looked through the trees and made direct eye contact with me. A tear ran down her cheek. Her face looked so betrayed and hurt. Her husband lifted her off the ground and carried her away. Her leg was bleeding like crazy. Marrissa ran off to join her family. I climbed down the ladder in defeat and sighed. Harry just got back. "Hey where are you going?" He asked "I accidentally shot one of the Cullen kids, I'm going to see if there's anything I can do." I drove to the Cullen's house just outside of town. I knocked on the door, the blonde one who looked like a super model answered. "Charlie." She said a bit coldly. I heard Alice say something quietly from the couch that was guarded by all of Cullen's, marrissa sat on the arm of the sofa, the dark haired one sat on the couch in front of her the blonde was blocking the doorway, her mate was sitting on the floor at Alice's feet stroking her hair, Edward sat on the cushion she wasn't taking up, due to her size, she only took up about two cushions. Carlisle was sitting in the window just behind the couch. Esme was sitting next to Carlisle. "rose, be nice." Alice poked her head out from behind jasper. "Hey Charlie." She said bubbly as ever. "Rose, let him in." I heard her snap. The blonde one who was apparently 'rose' took a step back. Jasper took Alice's hand. She had one knee up to her chest, the other which I assumed was the shot one was stretched out, wrapped in bandages and elevated. "I'm so sorry Alice." I began awkwardly how do you apologize for shooting someone anyway? "You know it was an accident, right?" She nodded. "Of course Charlie." She said sweetly. "I didn't think you'd do it on purpose." I nodded. After a few glances of hatred from the blonde, Alice's husband, and even Bella wouldn't look me in the eye. When it got really awkward I finally accepted my defeat and said "I'll be on my way then. Once again, I'm so sorry Alice." She nodded. "Bye Charlie!" She said bubbly, As I drove away, I couldn't get it off my mind. As I pulled into the driveway I was greeted by sue. "Shoot anything?" She asked wrapping an arm around me. "Only one of the Cullen kids." I said blankly "Didn't realize you were a Cannibal." She joked laughing softly. I chuckled too. "Not funny." I said trying to sound serious, the harder we tried the more we laughed. We went into the house and the guilt over threw me again. I looked over to sue. "What do you do when you accidently shoot someone?" She sat next to me on the couch And kissed me

* * *

~Alice

I laid on the couch. It didn't really hurt that much anymore, then again, I was drugged up on pain medicine. I saw a blurry Carlisle leaning over me. He said something but I didn't understand what. "Huh?" I asked as I suddenly started getting very tiered. "Morphine." I heard him say softly as my universe went black.

My dreams were getting odd. honestly they were becoming to the point of nightmares. It was only when I had been put to sleep by morphine though. If I fell asleep normally, it wouldn't happen. I shot up to a sitting position and looked around frantically. "Shh. Shh." Jazz said stroking my hair lightly. "What's wrong?" He asked kissing my forehead. "Just a bad dream, jazz. Sorry." I said as he pulled me close. "Don't apologize. You can't help what you dream." I smiled sheepishly and laid my head in his shoulder. He glanced down at my leg. "I think it's time to change them." He said beginning to undo one of the bandages. I winced a little. I heard a knock on the door. I caught Emmett's scent. "Hold on!" Jasper called as he replaced the worn with new at vampire speed. He opened the door. "Hey Emmett." I said smiling as he hugged me. "Hey dark tinker bell." He said smirking stupidly. I couldn't help but laugh. "Dark tinker bell? I'm not sure if thats good or bad." We laughed again. "It's good Ali." Emmett explained. I smiled.

* * *

~four moths later

I had upgraded to a boot. It was nice to be able to walk again, well, crutch. . . Either way, I could do stuff now. . . Kind of. I only used the crutches when I had to be in the presence of a human, other that's that, I tended to hover around.

~the next day at school

Angelina ran up to me first "omigawd! Alice, what happened?" She asked I had this lie planed out already. "I fell down My birth sister's cast iron spiaral staircase." I told her. "Oh my gosh. . Are you okay? Do you want me to carry your books or something?" She asked I shook my head. "Thanks, I think I'm okay."


End file.
